


Amor Prohibido

by bardocksheadband



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a True Story, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Marriage, Music AU, Romance, Selena Inspired
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardocksheadband/pseuds/bardocksheadband
Summary: Después de que la estrella en ascenso Chi-Chi se casa en secreto con su ex guitarrista Goku, finalmente tienen que sincerarse con el padre y manager de Chi-Chi, Ox. ¿Podrá alguna vez entender que lo que tienen es real?Basado en la historia de amor de la vida real de Selena Quintanilla y Chris Perez, y en honor a la reina tejana que habría cumplido 50 años el próximo mes.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 4





	Amor Prohibido

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una AU inspirada en Selena de mi pareja ficticia favorita, hecha respetuosamente en memoria amorosa de nuestra reina tejana. Espero que disfrutes esto. Salió del corazón. <3 Gracias a mi querido beta Green_Riot por revisarlo.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con esto?"

"Es la única forma en que papá sabrá que hablo en serio con él".

Bulma negó con la cabeza mientras aplicaba el maquillaje de Chi-Chi. Las niñas habían sido mejores amigas desde la escuela primaria y se habían mantenido unidas durante la fama de la estrella en ascenso. Le ordenó a Chi-Chi que succionara sus mejillas para poder comenzar a contornear el rostro de la ya hermosa mujer.

"No te estoy juzgando, pero sé cuánto va a resultar herido Ox".

Chi-Chi cerró los ojos mientras Bulma continuaba con su magia. Por supuesto, esto no es lo que ella quería. Nadie quería esto. Todo lo que sabía era que quería estar con Goku por el resto de su vida, y las objeciones de su padre los habían llevado a fugarse en un pequeño juzgado de la ciudad. Su mejor amiga y el baterista de la banda eran los únicos en quienes confiaban para mantener todo esto en secreto, e iban a firmar como testigos del matrimonio.

"Le diré una vez que esté hecho."

"Frunce los labios," Bulma entrecerró los ojos mientras pintaba la boca de Chi-Chi con su tono favorito de rojo. "Es mejor que esperes que Ox no se entere primero por alguien más".

"No lo hará," Chi-Chi esperó hasta que terminó de hablar, y luego Bulma hizo girar su silla para que admiraran el reflejo de la novia en el espejo del hotel. "Wow ... Que hermosa. No puedo creer que este sea yo".

Su mejor amiga tenía sus brazos alrededor de la espalda en un abrazo amoroso mientras descansaba su barbilla sobre el cabello oscuro y rizado de Chi-Chi. "Oh, detente. Sabes lo hermosa que eres en realidad. Solo lo realcé un poco."

Bulma soltó a la cantante para que pudiera ponerse de pie. Chi-Chi se dio la vuelta en círculos mientras miraba su expresión, esperando que el simple vestido rosa que habían comprado esa mañana en una tienda por departamentos fuera suficiente. De hecho, Goku y Chi-Chi decidieron casarse unos minutos antes de que se comprara el vestido. Ella estaba bien con Goku usando sus jeans oscuros y una blusa abotonada. Ella estaría bien con cualquier cosa que él eligiera usar. Ella solo quería ser su esposa.

"¿Crees que a Goku le gustará?"

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco mientras cambiaba de lugar con Chi-Chi para poner su propia cara. Ella y Vegeta se irían inmediatamente después de firmar como testigos para darle a la pareja el tiempo que tanto necesitaban a solas. "Sabes cuánto te ama ese chico. Literalmente renunció a su lugar en la banda solo para estar contigo".

Chi-Chi se miró las uñas pintadas de los pies y frunció el ceño. Recordó esa horrible noche en que Ox los sorprendió besándose en el autobús de la gira y amenazó con despedir a Goku en el acto si no se detenía. La guitarrista le dijo a su padre que prefería marcharse antes que renunciar a lo que tenían entre ellos. Si bien Chi-Chi pensó que era el gesto más romántico de la historia, su padre gerente no estaba tan cautivado. Hizo que fuera difícil para ellos reunirse, a menudo programando sus giras en estados lejanos o manteniéndola ocupada con eventos de relaciones públicas.

Hoy temprano, Chi-Chi aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse al muelle para encontrarse con Goku mientras Ox tenía que viajar fuera de la ciudad para reunirse con el sello discográfico. Hablaron sobre su actuación en West City Dome, el estadio más grande del país. Sabía que esta importante decisión solidificaría su condición de superestrella auténtica, y la única preocupación de su padre sería hacerlo realidad. No tendría tiempo para pensar en lo que estaban haciendo su hija y el ex guitarrista.

Su oportunidad de abrazarse en la playa durante un largo período de tiempo la hizo pensar en lo agradable que sería hacer esto permanente. La única forma en que su padre se daría cuenta de que lo que tienen es real y que Goku no iría a ninguna parte sería el matrimonio. Ella le propuso la idea a Goku, quien fue sorprendido mientras besaba su cuello.

_"¿Casarse?" Goku se echó hacia atrás para mirarla a la cara con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no la había soltado. "¿En serio, Chi?"_

_Chi-Chi giró su cuerpo para sostener su mandíbula bien estructurada en sus manos. Sus pies descalzos fueron tocados por el agua fría del océano cuando la marea se hizo más fuerte. Permanecieron en la arena a pesar de que sus pantalones comenzaban a mojarse. "Papá seguirá haciendo todo lo posible para mantenernos separados. Ésta es la única manera de que todo esto termine"._

_Su ex guitarrista frunció el ceño mientras miraba sus dulces ojos. Lo último que quería hacer era faltarle el respeto a Ox. Incluso con toda la ira que albergaba por él, Goku sabía por qué el gerente no los quería juntos. El público ya había decidido etiquetarlo como 'chico malo con una reputación salvaje y una forma de vida difícil' mucho antes de que Goku se involucrara con la banda._

_Goku era en realidad tímido y reservado. Quería hacer música que la gente disfrutara años después de que dejara de tocar, y encontrar su camino en la banda de Chi-Chi se sentía como su destino final. El cantante no solo era hermoso por dentro y por fuera, sino que su voz complementaba su guitarra tan bien que estaban destinados a serlo._

_Pero cuando Ox le dijo que eligiera entre quedarse en la banda o estar con su hija, la elección fue fácil incluso cuando Ox lo hizo difícil._

_"Chi…" Goku movió una mano desde su cadera hasta su mejilla y la besó. Cuando se separaron, le acarició la delicada piel con el pulgar y le habló a los labios. "Sabes cuánto te amo, pero esto va a destruir a tu padre. ¿No crees que le gustaría ser parte de la boda de su único hija?"_

_"¡Nunca sucederá, Goku! ¿¡No puedes ver eso !?" No pudo contener las lágrimas o el dolor en su voz. Amaba a su padre más que a la vida misma, pero sabía que el joven al que se aferraba era el único al que amaba. "Cásate conmigo, cariño. Estaremos juntos y te mostraremos cuánto nos amamos"._

_El suspiro de Goku fue interrumpido por sus labios presionando contra los de él. La mano que estaba en su mejilla viajó hasta la parte de atrás de su cabello y hundió los dedos en el grosor de sus mechones oscuros. La novia sincera siempre tenía el mismo efecto en él. No importaba lo que ella quisiera, no importaba lo loco que estuviera, él siempre se rendía ante ella._

_"Está bien," habló entre sus amorosos besos. "Hagámoslo esta noche."_

"¿Chi-Chi?"

La cantante negó con la cabeza para traerla de regreso al presente. Finalmente levantó la vista de sus tacones altos hacia Bulma, que estaba lista para ver a los amantes casarse. "¿Sí?"

"¿Estás lista para convertirte en esposa?"

Chi-Chi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba ante la idea y asintió con la cabeza emocionada, su amplia sonrisa prácticamente ocupaba todo su rostro. Las mujeres jóvenes chillaron entre sí mientras salían por la puerta hacia el pasillo. Vegeta y Goku los estaban esperando afuera de la puerta de su propio hotel, y Bulma inmediatamente se paró protectoramente frente a Chi-Chi mientras los hombres se giraban para mirarlos.

"¿¡Qué demonios, Vegeta !?" Bulma espetó, su rostro casi tan rojo como su ajustado vestido. "¡Se suponía que ya estabas en el juzgado! ¿¡No sabes que es mala suerte para el novio ver a la novia !?"

El baterista resopló mientras Goku en realidad miraba hacia otro lado. "¿Qué? No es como si fuera una boda real-"

"¡VEGETA!"

"Sabes a lo que me refiero", murmuró después de escuchar a las mujeres gritar. "Su matrimonio será real, pero esta no es una boda tradicional".

Chi-Chi estaba dispuesta a estar de acuerdo con él desde detrás de Bulma, pero el sonido de la voz de su verdadero amor la hizo cambiar de opinión.

"La Reina merece que se mantenga viva al menos un poco de tradición. Nos encontraremos con ustedes allí".

La cantante se sonrojó ante el apodo. Aunque su creciente base de admiradores se refería constantemente a ella como una reina de su género que era predominantemente masculino, escucharlo de su boca siempre la hacía sentir débil en las rodillas. No podía esperar para envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y sellar su amor con un beso.

* * *

Goku podía sentir su cuerpo entero temblando de anticipación.

Durante todo el corto viaje hasta el juzgado, el novio le dijo a su ex compañero de banda cuánto no podía creer que esto realmente estuviera sucediendo. Estaba a punto de ser el esposo de Chi-Chi, el que muchos hombres suspiraban pero, por alguna razón, ella vio algo especial en él. Goku recordó la primera vez que la vio y supo que nunca olvidaría ese momento por el resto de su vida.

Uno de los teclistas de su banda, Krillin, se le había acercado con la propuesta de unirse al grupo después de presenciarlo actuar en un club nocturno. Necesitaban desesperadamente un guitarrista principal después de que el anterior se fuera para criar a su hija. Cuando Goku aceptó, inmediatamente recibió una invitación a la casa de Chi-Chi para conocer al resto de la banda y a la cantante.

_Asumiendo que necesitaba llamar de nuevo cuando no había respuesta, Goku repitió sus golpes en la puerta y llamó con una voz más fuerte a la que no estaba acostumbrado. "¿Hay alguien en casa? Prometo que no estoy tratando de vender nada. Soy el nuevo guitarrista"._

_"¡Un segundo!"_

_Goku bajó su mano libre lentamente mientras se aseguraba de no dejar caer su guitarra. Esa voz femenina fue la misma que escuchó en la radio durante su viaje aquí. Se tragó el nudo en la garganta cuando se dio cuenta de repente de que estaba fuera de la maldita casa de Chi-Chi. Una vez que la puerta se abrió finalmente, su mandíbula cayó al mismo tiempo que la de ella._

_Se quedaron allí en silencio y mirándose el uno al otro, incapaces de decir palabras cuando sus corazones latían tan salvajemente._

_Chi-Chi inhaló bruscamente e hizo todo lo posible por hablar primero. "H-Hola. ¿Asumo que eres Goku?"_

_Todo lo que el músico pudo hacer fue asentir con la cabeza. Tan importante como se estaba volviendo, Chi-Chi parecía tan realista. Vivía en una casa similar a la de su propia familia, y su vecindario no era de ninguna manera lujoso. Para Goku, no importaba si no vivía en un castillo o usaba jeans y un top corto en lugar de un vestido. A sus ojos, ella era una reina. Probablemente por eso cuando ella le tendió la mano para que la estrechara, él no pudo evitar besarla la mano._

_Cuando volvió a incorporarse, vio que ella se sonrojaba tanto como él._

_"Estoy muy, muy honrado de conocerte finalmente, Chi. Estoy emocionado de hacer música juntos"._

_Chi-Chi estaba abriendo los labios para decirle algo, pero la voz de su padre llamándolos desde la cocina para que se unieran a él hizo que cambiara de opinión. Ella la estrechó y finalmente soltó su mano._

_"Bueno, llegaste en un buen momento Goku. ¿Te gusta el pan dulce y café?"_

_Cuando Goku dio un paso dentro para seguirla, el olor a pan dulce y café llenó sus fosas nasales y le hizo gruñir el estómago. Había estado tan nervioso por conocer al cantante que se olvidó de desayunar._

_"¿Lo hiciste tú mismo?"_

_"¡Uh Huh!" Chi-Chi asintió con orgullo y lo condujo a la cocina donde su padre, un hombre cuya cabeza casi golpeaba el techo incluso cuando estaba sentado, estaba esperando. Estaba revisando el papeleo que el nuevo guitarrista tendría que firmar para poder formar parte de la banda. Durante su distracción, Chi-Chi se dio la vuelta y le susurró a Goku. "Adelante, toma asiento. Yo prepararé tu plato"._

_Era difícil ignorar lo dilatadas que estaban sus pupilas, y Goku sabía que sus ojos tenían que verse iguales. Ella era increíblemente encantadora. Esa presencia escénica de la que tanto había oído hablar existía también en otros lugares. Asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra y se sentó con el estuche de su guitarra en su regazo. Ox levantó un dedo para hacerle saber que iba a ser un minuto más, y los ojos de Goku se desviaron del gerente a Chi-Chi una vez más. Ella estaba balanceando sus caderas curvas y cantando una canción en voz baja para no interrumpir el hilo de pensamiento de su padre._

_"Amor, amor. Te quiero tanto. Eres mi ilusión, eres mi pasió seguiré siempre amando."_

_Goku parpadeó ante su canción de amor. Todavía la estaba mirando cuando ella se acercó a él con su pan y café. Encantado por su voz y sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la agarró por la muñeca gentilmente para evitar que se fuera._

_"¿Escribiste eso?"_

_Chi-Chi contuvo el aliento cuando sintió que algo la atravesaba con su toque. El apuesto hombre vestido de negro estaba esperando su respuesta. "Depende. ¿Te gustó?"_

_"Es poesía"._

_Los dos se miraron a los ojos por tercera vez esa mañana. Estaban tan metidos en el momento que no se dieron cuenta de que Ox los estaba mirando con sospecha._

Una melodía de piano hizo que Goku saliera del pasado y mirara su futuro. Bulma ya había caminado por el pasillo primero y estaba parada detrás del lugar que Chi-Chi pronto estaría. El novio no reprimió las lágrimas que caían por su rostro al ver a su novia acercándose a él. Sostenía rosas rojas que hacían juego con sus labios cerca de su pecho y se reía tontamente por la forma dramatizada en que caminaba. Recordó que ella le había dicho que había estado estudiando este momento en películas y que quería recrearlo lo mejor que pudiera. Goku se rió de su estupidez y se secó las lágrimas.

¿Cómo diablos tuvo tanta suerte?

Cuando se paró frente a él y la música se detuvo, Chi-Chi le susurró antes de que el empleado pudiera comenzar el proceso de casarse con ellos. "¿Puedes creer que este vestido solo costaba diez dólares?"

Goku no pudo evitarlo, especialmente cuando ella comenzó a hacer un pequeño baile de la victoria. Se inclinó y besó a la única mujer con la que quería hacer música por el resto de su vida.

* * *

Ese vestido de diez dólares lo habían cambiado por un Chi-Chi negro abotonado con un nudo en la parte inferior y unos jeans azules. Al ver que su atuendo era normal para la pista de baile, Goku se lo mantuvo. Miró a su flamante esposa y sonrió.

"Me gusta el sombrero".

"Gracias," le guiñó un ojo y lo inclinó en su dirección. "Pensé que la apariencia de vaquera me ayudaría a esconder mi rostro en ese club".

Goku tomó su mano y la sostuvo con fuerza hasta que estacionó el auto. Era sábado por la noche y el lugar no estaba tan lleno como esperaban. Hicieron bien en fugarse en un pueblo pequeño. Los recién casados caminaron por la puerta tomados de la mano y cada uno tomó un trago de tequila en honor a su unión. Las luces multicolores brillaban desde el techo e iluminaban los rostros de la pista de baile.

"¿Vamos?"

Chi-Chi sonrió y tomó su mano. Su esposo la acompañó hasta el centro del club y asumió el papel de líder del baile. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su espalda baja expuesta y no se detuvieron hasta que la sostuvo por la cintura. Los delgados brazos de Chi-Chi descansaban sobre el cuello de Goku, y ella lo miró cuando sus torsos se presionaron el uno contra el otro.

"No puedo creer que sea la Sra. Son".

Goku sonrió cuando ella presionó su mejilla contra la de él. Arrastraron los pies para seguir el ritmo de la música y evitaron toparse con las otras parejas que intentaban disfrutar de la noche. "Créalo, mi reina."

_"Siento algo que me mueve. Un ritmo que me hace bailar ..."_

La pareja se detuvo abruptamente cuando la canción cambió repentinamente a una melodía familiar, seguida por los bailarines vitoreando con deleite. Goku y Chi-Chi movieron sus cejas el uno al otro mientras se reían. Se estaban poniendo en posición para bailar el estilo único. Sus brazos estaban a los costados mientras balanceaban la pierna izquierda hacia atrás. 

Una vez que estuvieron en la punta de los dedos de los pies, dieron un paso en su lugar con el pie derecho y luego empujaron su cuerpo hacia el centro. Repitieron el movimiento con la pierna opuesta para empezar. Todos los bailarines parecían estar siguiendo su ritmo de rápido, rápido, lento.

_"Baila, baila esta cumbia. Un ritmo, ritmo sin igual. Nadie se quede sentado. Todos vamos a bailar."_

Goku sonrió mientras bailaban como compañeros. Su pierna izquierda era la que retrocedía esta vez, y la de ella era la derecha. Las damas siempre tenían razón. Las manos que sostenían cambiaban cada vez que pasaban sobre la punta de los dedos. "Quien canta esta canción tiene mucha energía".

Chi-Chi le lanzó un beso mientras su mano derecha sostenía la de la izquierda mientras caminaban de lado a lado. "¿Escuchaste esa guitarra? ¡Genio puro!"

Mientras continuaban bailando con uno de sus mejores éxitos, una pareja mayor había dejado de moverse para señalarla con asombro. Chi-Chi los notó y se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

La comida que tuvieron para su noche de bodas fue dos pizzas de pepperoni medianas, refrescos y papas fritas. Se comieron las tres categorías mientras se acurrucaban en la cómoda cama de su habitación de hotel, disfrutando de los dibujos animados que se proyectaban en la televisión.

"Sabes algo", dijo Chi-Chi con la boca llena. "Creo que fue uno de los mejores bailes que has hecho".

Goku colocó su lata de refresco con cuidado en el soporte junto a él para poder usar su única mano libre para cavar en la bolsa de papas fritas que casi se había acabado. La cantante comió lo que quisiera y nunca solicitó una membresía en un gimnasio. La única explicación para su hermoso físico era su baile sin fin. El guitarrista en sí no bailaba tanto como ella, pero tenía un cuerpo muy bien construido por sí mismo.

"Hiciste la noche de esa vieja dándole tu sombrero".

Chi-Chi se encogió de hombros pero mostró una sonrisa tímida, sabiendo que probablemente era verdad. "Amo tanto a los fans", inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para besarlo. "Casi tanto como yo te amo."

"¡Oh! Casi, ¿eh?" Goku frotó su nariz contra la de ella, provocando que ella soltara su maravillosa risa de la que nunca se cansaba. "Eres otra cosa, Chi. ¿Y si te dijera que soy tu fan número uno?"

Chi-Chi lo besó de nuevo y sonrió contra su boca. "Entonces te amo sobre todo. ¡Oh!" Se sentó con la espalda recta al recordar un artículo importante que había empacado con ella para su luna de miel de una noche. "¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Te hice un regalo!"

Curioso en cuanto a lo que era, Goku se enderezó también y la vio saltar de la cama para ir a cavar en su pequeña bolsa. Sacó una caja envuelta en naranja, su color favorito. Ella se lo entregó y se frotó las manos con entusiasmo.

"¡Ábrelo, ábrelo!"

Goku, como de costumbre, hizo lo que ella quería y rasgó el papel de regalo con suavidad. Levantó la tapa que ahora estaba expuesta y una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por su rostro mientras miraba lo que había dentro de la caja. Chi-Chi había hecho un brazalete de cuero con joyas deslumbrantes, muy similar a los bustiers que usaba cuando actuaba. Colocó la caja sobre la cama mientras sacaba el accesorio personalizado que ninguna otra persona tenía.

Después de ponérselo y admirar la forma en que se veía en su muñeca, se levantó y envolvió a su esposa en sus fuertes brazos. La hizo girar en un solo círculo para no marearla y gruñó alegremente en su oído. "¡Ah, te amo tanto!"

Chi-Chi apoyó las manos en su pecho cuando él la bajó. "Yo también te amo, cariño. ¿Sabes lo que estaba pensando?"

Sus manos sostuvieron sus caderas con fuerza como si ella desapareciera si la dejaba ir. "¿Qué es eso, mi reina?"

"Una vez que le digamos a papá que nos casamos y él se da cuenta de que no te voy a dejar, voy a convencerlo de que te permita volver a unirte a la banda. ¡De esa manera, podemos igualar! verdadera estrella de rock ".

La sonrisa de Goku se convirtió en triste mientras miraba a los ojos de su amante. Ella siempre estaba tan esperanzada, pero él sabía la verdad. Ox lo iba a matar cuando se enterara. "Es lindo soñar con eso, Chi, pero no veo que eso suceda".

Chi-Chi se puso de puntillas para besar sus labios con ternura. Sus manos luego se movieron hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus bíceps una vez que estuvo de pie. "Sí, lo hará. Ya verás."

Goku pasó una mano por sus sucias púas negras y suspiró. No se arrepintió en absoluto de haberse casado con ella, pero ahora se estaba asentando la realidad de que habían hecho algo muy, muy serio. Estaba a punto de perderse en su estrés cuando sintió a Chi-Chi apretando los puños en su camisa. Ella estaba tirando de él con más fuerza contra ella. Goku bajó la cabeza para alcanzar sus labios fruncidos

Chi-Chi sintió una sensación cuando su lengua le abrió la boca. El aroma de su colonia era hipnótico más allá de lo razonable, y lo hambriento que estaba por ella estaba comenzando a hacer que su cabeza diera vueltas. Ella quería más que besos y él lo sabía. Habían estado esperando esta noche durante mucho tiempo. Ella le dijo lo que quería con sus suaves gemidos y él la apoyó en la sección transparente del colchón.

Él la ayudó a desabrocharse los jeans ajustados, y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver la ropa interior de encaje negro que ella había estado escondiendo debajo. Ella arqueó la espalda para que él pudiera quitarse ambos. Siendo tan gentil como pudo, le pasó la ropa por los tobillos y la dejó caer al suelo. Mientras ella se quitaba la blusa y el sostén, él decidió desnudarse tanto como ella.

Su rostro se puso rojo brillante mientras dudaba en bajarse los bóxers. Ni siquiera quería mirar el hermoso cuerpo que lo esperaba en la cama. Nunca lo discutieron abiertamente, pero era su primera vez a pesar de los rumores que corrían. El guitarrista sabía muy poco sobre hacer el amor, pero lo que sí sabía era que quería hacer que Chi-Chi se sintiera especial. ¿Y si no cumplía con sus expectativas?

"¿Estás bien, amor?"

Goku respiró hondo antes de mirar al que hablaba con tanta suavidad. Ella lo sorprendió al estar ya frente a él con los brazos abiertos para reunirlo en un abrazo amoroso. Sintió que la mejilla de ella se calentaba contra su pecho y supo que sentía algo presionando contra ella.

"Estaré bien Chi," le susurró mientras le frotaba la espalda. "Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien".

"Siempre lo haces", lo abrazó con más fuerza. "Y si somos malos en esto, ¿cómo lo sabremos?"

Goku negó con la cabeza pero se rió entre dientes junto con ella. Ella realmente era otra cosa. Continuó después de morder su cuello.

"Bulma me dijo que cuando realmente amas a la persona, no requiere ningún pensamiento. Simplemente te sientes increíble sin importar nada. Entonces," Chi-Chi silbó, y con un sonrojo, bajó los bóxers de Goku. Ella miró con los ojos el tamaño y se preguntó si la longitud era promedio o si simplemente había tenido suerte. Su voz casi se quebró cuando sonrió nerviosamente a su esposo. "Veamos cómo va."

Sintiéndose seguro ahora, Goku la levantó por su trasero desnudo y la llevó de regreso a la cama con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de él con fuerza. Sus labios comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo lentamente para prepararla. Chi-Chi inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos ante las puras sensaciones que estaba enviando a través de ella. Un área sensible de ella era su caja torácica y sus suaves besos la estaban volviendo loca.

"Goku ..."

Hizo una pausa con sus labios ahora flotando sobre el hueso de su cadera. Ella se sobresaltó ante su cálido aliento mientras él le susurraba a la piel. "¿Que, mi reina?"

"Nada. Simplemente te amo."

Goku sonrió y respondió pasando su lengua por la parte interna de su muslo.

* * *

Con sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las sábanas, satisfechos y tan sudorosos, Chi-Chi y Goku se abrazaron el uno al otro. Lo que sea que acabaran de hacer definitivamente se sentía bien, y no podían esperar para hacerlo una y otra vez, y otra vez por el resto de sus vidas.

"¿Es demasiado pronto para decirte que quiero hijos?"

Goku miró hacia abajo con un ojo a la mujer que había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo. "¿Cuántos estás pensando?"

"Cinco", se rió de sus ojos muy abiertos y besó su frente, tiñéndola de rojo. "Y quiero que todos vivamos en una granja con muchos animales. ¿Es una locura?"

Goku le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero sobre el que descansaba su mano y bostezó de cansancio. "Nah. Eso está bien para mí. Simplemente no quiero que renuncies a tu pasión."

"No lo haré", suspiró Chi-Chi y se recostó contra él. "Todos pueden venir con nosotros de gira. ¿No sería tan agradable?"

"Lo haría," Goku bostezó de nuevo y chasqueó los labios. Ella lo había agotado esta noche después de tres rondas, cada una mejor que la anterior. Les dio la vuelta para que estuvieran formando una cuchara y acarició con la nariz su cabello con aroma floral. "Buenas noches, amor de mi vida".

Chi-Chi parpadeó ante la pared y sonrió tan feliz y aliviada como pudo. En ningún lugar del mundo preferiría estar ahora mismo que en sus brazos. _"Estoy soñando contigo esta noche."_

Goku se quedó en silencio y ella pensó que se había quedado dormido, por lo que cerró los ojos para hacer lo mismo.

_"Hasta mañana te abrazaré fuerte"._

Cuando le cantó la canción, Chi-Chi sonrió y se acercó lo más posible a él.

* * *

Chi-Chi tenía el agarre mortal en la mano de Goku mientras iniciaban el camino de regreso a su vecindario. Justo antes de que pudieran disfrutar de su desayuno continental, la noticia publicó un informe especial sobre su boda secreta. Los paparazzi se habían estado escondiendo en sus autos poco después de que la pareja abandonara el juzgado. Lo que era aún peor era que era en la estación que Ox miraba todas las mañanas. No tenía ninguna duda de que su padre ya se dirigía a casa.

"¡No puedo creer esto!" Chi-Chi gimió y apagó la radio cuando también estaba haciendo un anuncio sobre el escándalo. "¡Papá realmente lo va a pasar mal ahora!"

Goku estaba tan preocupado por las repercusiones como ella, pero tenía que ser un buen esposo y mantenerla calmada. "La honestidad es siempre lo mejor, Chi. Cuéntale todo. Estaré a tu lado en todo momento".

La nueva esposa respiró hondo tantas veces como pudo mientras se acercaban al letrero familiar de la calle. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio la camioneta de su padre junto al autobús turístico. Se detuvieron en seco directamente frente a él y miraron la puerta principal con nerviosismo.

"Entra tú primero."

"Chi-Chi," Goku frunció las cejas y apagó el motor. "Ya te lo dije, moriremos juntos. Vamos".

Ella gimió una vez más y sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos hasta que su esposo dio la vuelta al otro lado para abrir la puerta. Caminaron cogidos del brazo por el césped recién cortado para demostrar que eran un frente unido. Chi-Chi abrió la puerta sin llamar y entró en la casa de su infancia para ver a Ox sentado en su silla favorita. Tenía el rostro manchado de lágrimas y estaba estudiando una foto de Chi-Chi cuando era niña.

El corazón de la hija se rompió instantáneamente al ver a su duro papá como un caparazón de sí mismo.

"Goku," susurró con voz dolorida. "Ve a esperar en la cocina. Necesito hacer esto yo mismo".

Al ver a su suegro en la posición en la que estaba, Goku no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo. Le apretó la mano con fuerza antes de dirigirse por el pasillo sin decir palabra. Chi-Chi caminó con piernas temblorosas hacia Ox y se congeló cuando él la miró con ojos tristes.

"Hola princesa."

"Hola, papi," Chi-Chi resopló y se frotó la muñeca. Abrió la boca para decir más, pero no se le ocurrió nada apropiado que decir. Estaba claro que había escuchado la noticia de que su pequeña se casaba junto con el resto del mundo. Decidió quedarse callada y esperar a que él hablara.

Ox se pellizcó el puente de la nariz después de quitarse las gafas empañadas que tenía en el regazo. Mirando a Chi-Chi, tenía la apariencia de alguien que le doblaba la edad con el estrés por el que había pasado en las últimas horas. "¿Realmente te hice sentir como si no tuvieras otra opción que fugarte?"

Chi-Chi se mordió el labio para no llorar, pero fue inútil. Las lágrimas ya se estaban formando y cayendo. Lo que intentó a continuación fue mantener la voz firme para demostrar que se mantuvo firme en su elección. "Tenía que mostrarte que hablaba en serio acerca de Goku. No quise lastimarte."

"Bueno, lo hiciste."

"Papi ..."

El padre volvió a ponerse las gafas y se agarró de los brazos de la silla para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Se paró frente a Chi-Chi y la agarró suavemente por sus delgados hombros. "Chi-Chi. Me doy cuenta del error que cometí. Debería haberte escuchado cuando confesaste tu amor por él la primera vez. Tal vez entonces podría haber llevado a mi dulce niña por el pasillo."

Chi-Chi colocó sus manos sobre las de su padre y negó con la cabeza salvajemente. "Papá, yo-"

"Es tan difícil para mí aceptar que cualquier hombre sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti", continuó Ox mientras dejaba caer sus propias lágrimas de nuevo. "Eres joven, hermosa, inteligente y talentosa mucho más allá de tus años. Le hice una promesa a tu madre antes de que ella muriera de que siempre te protegería. Cuando alguien más vino haciendo la misma promesa, me confundí. . No sé qué haría contigo, mi'jita.”

Ver que los hombros de su padre empezaban a temblar fue demasiado para ella. Chi-Chi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él tan fuerte como pudo y sollozaron el uno en el otro. "Solo porque amo a Goku no significa que no te ame o no te necesite, papá. Eres mi mejor amigo y todo lo que quiero es que seamos una familia feliz. Juntos.”

Ox mecía a su hija de un lado a otro mientras asentía con la cabeza. "Ahora lo sé, princesa. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te ama ese chico. ¿Dónde está?" El padre resopló ruidosamente y apartó a su hija para mirar alrededor de la habitación. Su voz se volvió severa, pero sus rasgos se suavizaron en su rostro enrojecido. "Tengo algo que decirles a los dos. ¿Está escondido en el auto?"

"No," Chi-Chi se secó los ojos rápidamente mientras llamaba a su esposo que estaba en la cocina. "¡Goku! ¡Sal! ¡Es seguro!"

Goku se deslizó hacia la habitación en el piso de madera con la boca llena de pan dulce que había estado disfrutando. Tragó saliva una vez que vio la cara de Ox y se frotó la parte de atrás de su sudoroso cuello.

"Oye ... suegro."

Ox miró con furia a la risa nerviosa mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. Chi-Chi miró entre los dos, inseguro de lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"Goku, he decidido que nadie más podría tocar la guitarra como tú", el padre arqueó una ceja cuando los ojos oscuros de Goku brillaron. "¿Qué dices sobre volver a la banda?"

"¿¡En serio!?" Goku le sonrió a Chi-Chi, quien estaba empezando a moverse de emoción y luego le devolvió la felicidad al hombre que lo hizo posible.

"Por supuesto," Ox se encogió de hombros como si la siguiente noticia no fuera nada. "¿Quién más va a poder rockear el West City Dome?"

* * *

Goku negó con la cabeza con asombro por la potencia vocal que se encontraba a unos metros frente a él. El estadio con entradas agotadas gritaba su nombre con entusiasmo después de que ella acabara de interpretar “Amor Prohibido”, una canción sobre el amor prohibido. Pudo usar ese mono morado que había estado usando durante semanas y su cabello largo y liso estaba empapado en las puntas después de darlo todo.

Solo quedaba una canción por cantar, y esperó a que la cantante se dirigiera a sus adorados fans para darle la pista.

Chi-Chi miró por encima del hombro y le guiñó un ojo a su guitarrista que había estado matando toda la noche como sabía que lo haría. De alguna manera, pudieron salirse con la suya sin camisa. Sus abdominales brillaban con sudor y no podía esperar a pasar tiempo a solas con él después del espectáculo. Él le guiñó un ojo a cambio, haciéndole saber que estaba listo para jugar. Ella se rió por el micrófono cuando él arqueó una ceja ante su articulación "todavía no".

"Perdón, perdón", le dijo a la audiencia que se estaba quedando en silencio para escucharla con atención. "Es posible que algunos de ustedes hayan escuchado la noticia de que ahora soy una mujer casada".

Se escuchó una mezcla de vítores y abucheos celosos y los que estaban en el escenario se rieron.

"Me gustaría presentarte al hombre que inspiró esta próxima canción. ¡Mi amado esposo, Goku!" Chi-Chi volvió a mirar por encima del hombro al guitarrista que estaba congelado en su lugar. Ella puso los ojos en blanco y le indicó que se acercara. Un poco sonrojado y definitivamente sudado, Goku se rindió como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de su esposa y se unió a ella en el centro de atención. Levantó una mano de su guitarra para saludar a los miles de rostros que los miraban.

Un pequeño cántico comenzó en voz baja, pero luego se hizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacudir el estadio.

"¡Beso, beso, beso, beso, beso!"

Chi-Chi hizo un puchero con sus labios carnosos y parpadeó con sus largas pestañas hacia su esposo. "Sabes que me gusta darles a mis fans lo que quieren".

Goku tuvo que admitir que había querido besarla de nuevo. No estaba seguro de cuántos sería bendecido de recibir en esta vida con ella y aprovechó cada oportunidad para conseguir uno cuando pudo. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, la multitud estalló en vítores y Chi-Chi tuvo que bajar el micrófono de su cuerpo debilitándose. Goku siempre supo cómo dejarla sin aliento.

Una vez que se separaron, Goku se humedeció los labios y le guiñó un ojo antes de regresar a su lugar. Chi-Chi se abanicó dramáticamente mientras la multitud se reía de La Reina.

"Bueno, mi gente, tengo que decir que soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Terminemos la noche con algo un poco dulce. Aquí está 'Dreaming of You'".

Cuando Goku comenzó a tocar las cuerdas suavemente y Krillin en el teclado se unió, Chi-Chi cerró los ojos y sintió la música en su alma. La audiencia sostenía sus encendedores y los agitaba lentamente para igualar el ritmo.

_"A altas horas de la noche, cuando todo el mundo duerme, me quedo despierto y pienso en ti. Y le deseo a una estrella que en algún lugar tú también estés pensando en mí"._

Muy por encima del escenario en la caja de control, Ox asentía con la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras el operador controlaba los sonidos. Su hija tenía todo el estadio en trance.

_"Porque estoy soñando contigo esta noche. Hasta mañana te estaré abrazando fuerte. Y no hay ningún lugar en el mundo en el que prefiera estar, que aquí en mi habitación soñando contigo y conmigo"._

Ox desvió su atención de Chi-Chi al guitarrista principal, quien presionó el traste correcto para cambiar los acordes sin problemas. Se acarició la barba mientras miraba al operador.

"¿Puedes ponerle un poco más de luz?"

"¿El guitarrista?"

"Sí," Ox se encontró sonriendo mientras Goku se perdía en el momento. "Mi hijo se lo merece".

Goku notó que la luz a su alrededor había mejorado, pero eso no le impidió dar la actuación de su vida. Estalló en un solo cuando Chi-Chi comenzó a usar su voz.

"Corazón. No peudo dejar de pensar en ti. No puedo dejar de soñar contigo, cómo te necesito. Mi amor, cómo te extraño."

Chi-Chi miró a su esposo que estaba moviendo su púa a lo largo del mástil de su amada guitarra. Se llevó una mano a su corazón palpitante. Al igual que otra canción que escribió sobre él, había perdido el control y se había enamorado de él. Ella se había arriesgado y él todavía la deseaba. Cuando él hizo contacto visual con ella, ella le lanzó un beso y se llevó el micrófono a los labios, sin apartar los ojos de él ni una sola vez.

_"Y todavía no puedo creer que vinieras y me dijeras: 'Te amo'. ¡Yo también te amo!”_

* * *

15 años después

"Vaya, ¿así es como solía verse mamá?"

"Sí. Hermoso, ¿eh?"

Gohan asintió con la cabeza mientras su padre terminaba de limpiar el polvo de todos los marcos de fotos que estaban en el estante de la chimenea. Nunca se dio cuenta de que uno de sus padres se besaba en el escenario. La mayoría de los adolescentes estarían disgustados al verlo, pero por alguna razón, hizo a Gohan realmente feliz. Sabía lo enamorados que estaban en ese entonces.

"Sin embargo, todavía se ve igual, papá."

Goku sonrió luego de llevar la foto de besos a la primera fila. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su hijo mientras observaban todas las imágenes que se habían ido recopilando a lo largo de los años. "Si. Incluso mejor."

Gohan miró el yeso en su brazo y frunció el ceño después de escuchar la admiración en la voz de su padre. Sabía lo duro que habían estado trabajando sus padres para el concierto de esta noche y lo arruinó al caerse de uno de los caballos a principios de semana. "Siento que tuvieras que quedarte aquí conmigo."

"¿Que?" Goku se rió entre dientes como si fuera la cosa más divertida que jamás había escuchado y acercó a su hijo mayor a su lado. "Ah, hijo. No hay ningún lugar en el que prefiera estar ahora y luego cuidarte. Tu mamá cree que me necesita, pero no lo hace. Todo el mundo la quiere. Ella siempre lo niega, pero es un espectáculo de una sola mujer". . "

Su papá siempre supo cómo hacerlo sentir mejor. Gohan le sonrió, sabiendo otra razón por la que mamá estaría bien sin ellos por la noche. "También tiene a Goten, Chiku y Chiyo con ella". El hermano que no mencionó era el pequeño Goku, Jr., que todavía dormía profundamente en su cuna. Dado que Goku y Gohan se quedaron atrás, fue lo suficientemente bueno para ofrecer quedarse con el miembro más joven de la familia Son también.

"Voy a poner las palomitas de maíz en el microondas. ¿Te importaría averiguar en qué canal están transmitiendo el concierto?"

"¡No hay problema!" Gohan saludó a su padre con la única mano que pudo y Goku le revolvió la cabeza con amor. Una vez que todos estuvieron instalados y después de que terminó el programa de televisión, el anuncio corrió por la pantalla de que un evento televisado especial del concierto en vivo de Chi-Chi iba a transmitirse en solo unos minutos. Sus chicos se sentaron uno cerca del otro con anticipación, con Goku mirando continuamente el monitor del bebé para asegurarse de que el más pequeño estuviera bien.

"¡Mira, papá! ¡Es mamá!"

Goku miró hacia arriba y sintió que su corazón latía igual que siempre hacía cuando la veía. Ella emergió de la niebla en el escenario con su corpiño deslumbrante blanco y pantalones elásticos ajustados a juego. Su cuerpo aún podía avergonzar a las mujeres más jóvenes. Agitó su mano en el aire mientras cantaba la primera letra a capella, su voz enviaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral de su esposo.

_"Como la flor ..."_

La multitud gritó su nombre.

_"Con tanto amor ..."_

La cámara se acercó a su rostro y ella lo miró directamente para guiñar un ojo y lanzar un beso, sabiendo exactamente quién la estaba mirando.

  
  



End file.
